The Golden Sword of Discord
Dream Summary A war deity was out of the blue and decides to have some fun. The deity used the Golden Apple trick of Eris, but now replaced it with a golden sword that said: "To the most powerful goddess of all". Athena, Hecate and Iris saw this and argued with each other to be the owner of this sword. However, during the argument, someone sneaked in and stole weapons of all three of them: Athena's spear, Hecate's staff and Iris' necklace Harmonia - loves peace and afraid of having another Trojan War - use her power to get information of the owner from the sword, and she found out that the owner was a war deity who is currently in Washington DC. Harmonia sent Justin on a quest to get the weapons back, and she suggested him who he should bring along. End game Turns out, it was Enyo who was behind this conflict. Enyo had to make the confloct because someone had kidnapped one of her most favorite daughter and blackmailed her to do this. And finally, the questers found out that the people who had kidnapped Enyo's daughter was also the one who stole weapons, and they are Arke (Iris' twin sister and messenger of the Titans), Emmett - A rogue child of Athena and May - a lampade nymph and servant of Hecate. They did all of this because they want to cause a war, and the Titans could rise up at the right moment and defeat the Olympians. Gifts after quest Each of the questers will receive a blessing from Harmonia and Enyo. (Gifts after quests might change, still need to discuss) Locations and Monsters • CHB Borderline: Start the quest • Road Farm, surrounded by trees (CHB's Road): Meet a Myrmeke and an Empousai. • Bus Station: Take a bus to Washington DC. • National Museum of American History (Military Section): Meet Enyo and after met her, meet a Minotaur • Train Station: Get on a train to Fort Worth, Texas. • Fort Worth, Texas: Meet a Gorgon before change trains to get to Mount St. Helens, Skamania County, Washington. • Mount St. Helens: Meet Hephaestus. • Hollywood, LA: Go to the Underworld and find the cave where the kidnappers locate, deal with a dragon when meet the kidnappers in their cave. Questers Quest Giver: Harmonia Questers: #Justin Mirase (Athena, owned by Justin) #Ariana Valentine (Aphrodite, owned by Muse) #Colum McLoughlin (Zeus, owned by Bella) #William Adler (Hecate, owned by Xax) #Minka Collias (Hades, owned by Omnia) Quest Justin: He woke up and found out that what he just saw was just a dream. He was on his bed in his cabin. He soon realized that that dream was not a normal one. He ran to the Big House and talked to Alexander about the dream and the quest that Harmonia had given to him. He asked Alexander to pick questers, since he didn't know any child of any god that Harmonia mentioned in the dream. Alexander told him to get back to his cabin and wait for his decision. Days later, Justin received Alexander's decision and the questers he had picked. He packed his stuff that night. The next day, he walked to the camp's borderline and waited for the others to arrive. The one thing he knew about them was their names: Ariana, Colum, William and Minka. Minka: Truthfully, Minka was beginning to question Alexander's sanity. "Who in their right mind picks a blind demigod for a quest?" She huffed irritably, slamming Cabin 13's door behind her. Not that she was afraid of going back to the mortal world or anything...Nevertheless, she had picked up her packed essentials and headed to the camp borderline, managing not to hit another lamppost along the way. Colum: Normally in the past Colum had always been the straight and narrow kinda guy when it came to punctuality, but since being back at camp from his time away he'd grown a bit less punctual. The night before the quest he had at least had the foresight to pack ahead of time, but ended up staying up late with his girl friend Paige who wasn't all that excited with the idea she wouldn't be seeing him for days. When the alarm started going off, somewhere in the deep part of his brain, he kept hitting snooze, before long a cabin-mate was pounding on his door yelling at him to shut his alarm off already along with some other colourful language. By that time it was the time he was supposed to be at the border, he jumped out of bed so fast that the covers ended up on the other side of his bed. He splashed cold water on his face, threw on an old pair of jeans, long sleeved dark blue polo shirt, his hiking boots and a light jacket, did a quick mental check list that he had everything he needed (gear, over night stuff, fight stuff, wallet, phone, etc) and ran out the door, nearly knocking over one of his newer/younger siblings in the process and probably scaring them half to death. By the time he was at the camp entrance, he saw a few there already and tried to mutter out an apology between also trying to catch his breath, "Sorry....alarm....bloody snooze button.....completely my bad....." Justin: He started to see some demigods walking to the border. But there was only 4 of them. One was missing. Minutes later, a boy quickly ran towards where he and the others were waiting. Seeing that everything is ready, Justin said to the other questers in a happy tone: "Hi guys. I'm Justin Mirase, son of Athena. Nice to meet you guys. So I hope after this we would be great friends. Shall we go?" - He said as he walked towards the bus stop which was 1 miles away. Minka: Unfortunately for Minka, she really couldn't "see" who was who, so she kept her head down, her black combat boots making surprisingly little noise as she moved. From the acoustics, however, she determined at least 2 boys and one girl, because that perfume really seemed to trail after her. Possibly from the Aphrodite cabin. At the second's boy introduction, she briefly raised her head, her braids dangling slightly forwards as she did so. "Daughter of Hades," she stated lightly, "and let's focus on not dying first." Inwardly she winced, suddenly remembering that she may have forgotten to write a note to her training partner. Eh, she'd just send an Iris Message. She had dressed normally as possible with a silvery white shirt with her black denim jacket hugging her torso. Instead of her usual jeans, she'd worn silvery camo pants that were reminiscent of her time with the Hunters. Shaking off her reverie, she adjusted her backpack straps uneasily, her ADHD kicking in with her almost imperceptible worry drying her mouth. Colum: He fell in behind the others taking up the rear, it suddenly hit him as they walked towards the bus stop that he could have offered to take his SUV, but he figured there was no point in saying so now, as his keys were back at the cabin, so instead he focused on other things, "Oh, for anyone who hasn't met me personally yet, I'm Colum." He smiles at the others, looking at the four he could honestly say he only remembered meeting Justin at all personally, and that was only briefly when Justin had shown up at the Zeus cabin saying he needed a Zeus kid for his quest and asked for volunteers. Hopefully none of his siblings would rat him out while he was gone, he'd told his girl friend Paige that Justin had asked him personally and that he couldn't get out of going, when in reality he'd been the first to eagerly volunteer happy to get out of camp for awhile into some action. Ariana: Distracted by the many thoughts flowing through her head, Ariana had forgotten to introduce herself to the other quest members and was only reminded after she heard Colum. She turn to him as she walked and gave him a soft smile then said aloud so everyone could here. "I'm Ariana Valentine." with that she look forward once more. Ariana knew that most of the questers would already guess she was the Aphrodite child because of the stench of perfume that stuck to her close from spending time in her cabin. She looked around trying to figure out who's godly parent was who's but the only one she could guess was Colums which would probably be Zeus. as for the other three she had no idea. Justin: Heard a question from William - the son of Hecate, he turned around and answer: "The bus station. We need to get to Washington DC". They walked and walked until they finally reached the Road Farm. Big trees surrounded them. This place seemed mysterious and a little bit creepy. They kept walking when suddenly Justin heard some noises coming from the trees. He tried to ignore it but the sounds repeated again. He held tightly to his watch on his wrist and asked his fellow questers: "Uhm, you guys heard any strange noises?" Colum: He shrugs and stops to listen closer, they weren't even a mile from camp yet, but with so many demigods crammed into the borders, coming across something stalking the borders wasn't unusual at all, "Sounds like it's maybe coming from the left, definitely not a squirrel, though that doesn't rule much out, Justin mate, want me to fly up and get a clearer picture?" He asks as he adjust his messenger bag a bit. Minka: Not even bothering to look up, Minka's arms were already moving on impulse, hands wrapping securely around the hilts of her hunting knives, sheathed on either side of her hip. She'd already confirmed that there were three boys and one other girl, the daughter of Aphrodite as she suspected. At the demigod named Colum's offer of flying, she narrowed his parentage down to the sky gods. A prickly feeling invaded the back of her neck, and her grip tightened as her bright eyes narrowed. The indefinite lack of presences in the area did NOT help at all. Minka was, as much as she hated to admit it, a little edgy at the noises her honed hearing picked up. Then she lifted her sightless and unblinking eyes from the ground, her shoulders already shifting into a tense position. The daughter of Hades didn't bother speaking. The obvious was obvious - they were being watched. Five demigods traveling in one group did tend to attract some unwanted attention from monsters. Ariana: Ariana stop alog with the other members of the quest to listen more closly. Her hands went to the white belt she always wore and pulled it off in one pull, as she did this it transformed into a whip. Unlike most Aphrodite girls Ariana wasn't one to sit out on a battle and she wanted to be prepared for whatever was coming. Colum: So far with no one answering his question, he decides to just go for it and starts to fly upwards slowly at first, he looks at the others and adds, "I'll fly towards the sound so that if a monster comes after you guys here, I can swoop behind it so we can corner it between us." He says passively, not seeming at all nervous about the prospects of a monster and flies towards the noise keeping himself just above the tree tops so he can still see down through them. Luckily Spring in northeast America had been slow in coming this year, so there was still not a whole lot of foliage to block his view. Justin: Before he could even have a chance to anwe Colum, he already flew upwards. "Be careful. We don't know what kind of monster it is. The rest of us, we split. 4 demigods down here would make it easy for the monster to locate us. I'll go with William and Minka, you go with Ariana. I'll go to the left while Ariana, you go right, OK?" Myrmeke: A large ant creature slowly emerges from the foliage. It's long legs making it's total width similar to a truck, while it's actual body is only about half a meter wide (1'6" in feet). Weaving it's way around a few trees, its stops just within view of the demigods at about 20-25 feet(about 6-8 meters) away. The demigod who had just taken flight and was now flickering in-and-out of veiw above the tree-tops caught it's eye first. "EEeeerrr-Poooot!" a small blob of acid was shot upwards at the flying demigod(Colum). Minka: A none too subtle shift in the air reached Minka's ears, confirming that the boy demigod had flown up. At Justin taking over, she nodded absentmindedly, unsheathing both her knives. Even as she did so, both grew a few inches longer, now equal to a shortsword in length. One of them was silver, so it couldn't directly harm monsters, but hey, who pays attention to which metal is which weapon when both are slicing at you? Though she was blind, Minka did hear the loud sound of something not exactly harmless shooting up in the air. "Change of plans?" She drawled, her head turning towards the sound. Category:Justin2111